Upgrade plants
If you are looking for the Power Ups and Bonuses in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Upgrades. Upgrade plants are upgraded versions of some plants, and the upgrades that must be bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. To activate an upgrade, it must be planted on its weaker variant. They have a very slow recharge and a one-time cost that varies from $3000 to $20,000. Plants There are a total of eight upgrade plants. Gatling Pea Gatling Pea is the upgrade to the Repeater. It shoots four peas per round of fire. It costs $5000 in the shop, and it costs 250 sun during levels. Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflower is the upgrade to the Sunflower. It provides two units of sun every time it glows. It costs $5000 in the shop, and 150 sun during levels. Gloom-shroom Gloom-shroom is the upgrade to the Fume-shroom. It shoots four bursts of Area of Effect fumes into all adjacent spaces per round of fire. It costs $7500 in the shop, and 150 sun during levels. If you use it in a daytime level, a Coffee Bean is needed for activating it, thusly upping the cost to 225 sun. Cattail Cattail is the upgrade to the Lily Pad. It shoots two Spikes per round of fire that automatically home in on a target and can cover the entire lawn. They can also shoot down Balloon Zombies. It costs $10,000 in the shop, and 225 sun during levels. Winter Melon Winter Melon Is the upgrade to the Melon-pult. It lobs frozen Melons that deal heavy immediate damage to its intended target, moderate splash damage to nearby zombies, and a slowdown effect to all zombies hit. It costs $10,000 in the shop, and 200 sun during levels. Gold Magnet Gold Magnet is the upgrade to the Magnet-shroom. It periodically collects silver coins, gold coins, and diamonds for the homeowner. It costs $3000 in the shop, and 50 sun during levels. Note that if you plant it on a sleeping Magnet-shroom, it will wake up again, without using a Coffee Bean. Spikerock Spikerock is the upgrade to the Spikeweed. It spikes zombies at a rate of two damage per round of fire. It can sustain nine Gargantuar blows or tire pops. Its spikes are indicators of its remaining health, as it loses one big spike every three Gargantuar blows or tire pops. It costs $7500 in the shop, and 125 sun during levels. Cob Cannon Cob Cannon is the upgrade to the Kernel-pult. It is a reusable Cherry Bomb with a recharge rate of 36.41 seconds. Clicking or tapping the Cob Cannon will allow the player to select where to fire the Corn Cob. The Cob Cannon's Corn Cob can remove ladders, has an explosion radius of 3x3 and is an instant kill but it takes time for the missile to reappear after firing. It costs $20,000 in the shop, and 500 sun during levels. It requires a 2x1 area of Kernel-pults to plant. Gallery Gatling Pea1.png|Gatling Pea Twin Sunflower1.png|Twin Sunflower Gloom-shroom1.png|Gloom-shroom Cattail1.png|Cattail Winter Melon1.png|Winter Melon Gold Magnet1.png|Gold Magnet Spikerock1.png|Spikerock Cob Cannon1.png|Cob Cannon Trivia *Imitater cannot imitate an upgrade plant, excluding hacking methods, because the player may not have the upgrade plants when they purchase the Imitater. They can use a hex editor to make Imitater versions of them. However, the player can upgrade an Imitater version of a plant, it just will not be grayscaled. *If a Pumpkin is placed on a Cattail, when the player removes the Cattail, it will downgrade into a Lily Pad without destroying the Pumpkin. *In Plants vs. Zombies 2, the Twin Sunflower, Spikerock, and Winter Melon all appear as independent plants. **In the Chinese version, Cattail and Gatling Pea are also individual plants. See also *Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Category:Upgrades Category:Shop Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Very slow recharge plants